


Be Alright

by onceinalifetime1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angsty with a happy (ish) ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, This is shorter than I expected, idk what this is, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: What if instead of going back to Lux after killing Uriel, Lucifer went somewhere else. Or rather to someone else.(Alternate ending for Weaponizer)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been over a year since I've written a fic. I don't even know if I completely like this but I liked it enough to post. This is also my first Lucifer fic. 
> 
> Anyways it's been a very long day, it's raining right now and I'm running on maybe three hours of sleep. So enjoy. All spelling errors and grammar errors are completely my fault. And unfortunately I do not own Lucifer or the characters involved.

He was in some kind of trance; his knuckles turning white on the wheel, all thoughts had vanished after he— he was an absolute wreck, his dark hair sticking up in ever which way. His usual attire which was always impeccable was now covered in blood.

He found his blackened, frozen heart pounding in his chest; the sounds around him drowning out as he drove to father knows where. Everything seeming to be moving at the speed of light, while simultaneously feeling like he was running through water, reaching for something but never quite grasping whatever that thing was. Finally he came to a skidding halt, his brain never registering where he was until he came face to face with his dear detective. All of reality seeming to crack under pressure all at once as she opened up her mouth to speak.

"Lucifer?" She grumbled sleepily, then her eyes widening at the state of him, "What the hell happened to you?" Chloe grasped his sullied attire, her eyes scanning him for any noticeable injuries. Not that he'd let her take care of said injuries anyway. Then finally she managed to take in his eyes.

She had seen many different versions of the man standing in front of her; but this was something she had never seen in all of the time she's known him. Never has he stood in complete silence, his body shaking like a leaf in the cool autumn breeze, his eyes so impossibly empty and so _sad._ Silently she took his hand to pull him inside and close the door behind them, turning back to him she looked back into his eyes for what felt like countless moments of silence. Finally he returned her gaze and Lucifer seemed to crumble, he shook his head ever so slightly, not enough to be a full response but she knew him well enough to know that he was not okay. Standing on her toes she wrapped her arms around him, his body curling into itself as they sunk slowly to the ground. With his breath staggering against her neck and quiet sobbing filling the air, she brushed her fingers through his hair and drew small circles against his back.

"It'll be okay. We'll be okay." She muttered to comfort not only him but herself as well, moments later she too silently began to shed her own tears. As the two sat on the cold ground complete darkness engulfing their surroundings; not even noticing when it started to pour, the only light that saved them from falling into complete despair was the bolts of lightning that branched out into the night sky like tree roots.

As a child Chloe had always thought that there was some kind of princess in the sky and when the princess cried that was how they got rain, now she knew better to believe in such things. If only she knew that it was actually the fallen angel in her arms who had caused the heavens to weep that night. If only she knew what he had done. Would she still be holding him like some kind of life preserver to keep from drowning if she knew? She would probably look at him the same way everyone else did, and he didn't know if he could handle her being ripped from his life. His long, sad, and increasingly boring life. But with her in his life he felt as if he could do the impossible, which was saying a lot considering he was the _actual_ devil.

"We'll be alright." Chloe repeated her comforting words once again, she sniffles a little and under any other circumstance he might have found that adorable, but he was too numb to feel anything. He nodded against the crook of his detective's neck. Perhaps she was right, maybe they would be alright when everything was said and done. And the thought of everything being okay for once made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
